


It Streaks Red Across the Sky

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Fire, Gen, dailyfics, meteor shower, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Danny and Grace out to see a meteor shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Streaks Red Across the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> #1: Written for the prompt _fire_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/)
> 
> #2: The article I read said the meteor shower is going to happen April 21-23 and the best viewing location would be in the _Northern Hemisphere because the radiant point, in the constellation Lyra, is located so far north on our sky’s dome._ Using creative licensing, I’m making it viewable in Hawaii (which it probably might be).

The trip had been planned for a few weeks now. Grace’s science class was learning about space and Steve’s inner nerd was very excited about this. Every evening he would set up a telescope on the beach behind the house and he and Grace would talk about the stars and planets visible from Hawaii. He’d give the Hawaiian names for them and tell the stories he’d learned from his mom while growing up. 

“Uncle Steve! Uncle Steve! There’s a meteor shower coming up!” Grace exclaimed one afternoon. She showed him the flyer her science teacher gave about [the Lyrid shower](http://earthsky.org/astronomy-essentials/when-is-the-next-meteor-shower-2012).

Steve took the paper and read it. “I know sweetie,” he said.

“Will we be able to see it?” She asked. The excitement vibrated from her body.

“Of course; it happens next weekend and that’s when we go camping. We’ll be in a perfect spot to see it,” Steve smiled at her.

\------

After an hour hike, they made it to the campground. There were a few other families out, but with enough distance between them that everyone could have some sense of privacy. Danny and Steve went to work pitching the tent while Grace piled the wood up, the way Steve taught her, in preparation for their camp fire.

Dinner was consumed and the trio watched the night stars appear before calling it an early night. They’d be up around two to catch the meteor shower and would probably be up until dawn of the following morning.

\------

Three sleeping bags were pulled from the family sized tent and laid in front. Steve was setting up one of the most expensive looking cameras Danny had seen. Steve explained it to him earlier that the camera would be able to catch some, if not all of the meteor shower and Grace would have some awesome pictures to show the class on Monday. There’s another tripod that was set up before they went to bed that had a video camera recording the night sky in hopes of catching the start of the shower.

“Its ice and dust that vaporize – catch fire and burn out quickly – as it enters Earth’s atmosphere,” Steve says in a soft voice. He points up at the sky as another meteor goes by.

In the last 30 minutes, they’ve seen about five meteors. In addition to Grace’s _ohhs_ and _ahhs_ , the soft sound of the shutter on the camera could also be heard capturing the show.

“Isn’t this so cool, Danno?” Grace asked. “I bet none of the other kids are watching this.”

Danny smiled at his daughter. “None of them are as lucky as you are to have an Uncle Steve to do this for them.” He bumped shoulders with Steve and gave him a thank you smile.


End file.
